Pups Save The School
by Elias Vincent
Summary: It's only been a week since Angela Murray went on a shooting rampage that killed 30 people. On the 1ST day back at school a chemical spill causes a fire in the science lab. Can the PAW Patrol put out the fire without any loss of life?


**PUPS SAVE THE SCHOOL**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Monday morning. The town of Adventure Bay was still reeling from the shooting rampage at the school the previous week that had killed 25 students, 4 teachers & the perpetrator. It hadn't been easy for anyone in the last week as almost everyone who went to school whether they were students or teachers were still on edge. Although the physical scars were starting to heal the psychological scars still remained & everyone knew they would likely remain with them for the rest of their lives. Almost every student in school was nervous about going back but they were all reassured that the security system was being strengthened to make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again. Alex Porter & his friends were the most traumatised students overall. They were no older than 6 years old & they never should've been exposed to something so horrifying. The older kids such as Elias & Ryder stepped in as older sibling type mediators to make the younger kids feel safer & securer. Elias felt so much better regarding the situation with Alex & his friends as he had developed a strong bond with them since he had made amends with them for treating them poorly. As Elias woke up that morning he felt uneasy about going to school. A part of him never wanted to go back because of the painful memories of what had happed but the other part of him knew that he couldn't hide away from the trauma forever & that the only way to get past it was to confront the fear & panic that had filled him & release it so that he would feel much better.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if everyone felt the same way as me. I'm sure nobody wants to go back to school so soon but there isn't really anything we can do about it"_ thought Elias as he ate his breakfast.

"You feeling OK Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm conflicted about going back so soon. I think it's too early but I can't just hide myself away & let it consume me. I know I must be strong & be there for my friends. That's the only way I can move on from this" said Elias.

"Do you feel weak from your injuries?" asked Ethan.

"No not really. It still kind of hurts but I've gotten used to it. I'm just glad that I'm still alive. I wish that there was a way to bring all of the victims back but unfortunately the only parts of them that remain are the memories of their lives. I know that as long as everyone in town is still alive those memories will remain for many years to come" said Elias.

"You couldn't be more correct. Not 1 person will forget what happened. All we can do is remember them for who they were & think about the good times" said Ella.

Elias finished his breakfast & waited for the bus. Although he was glad to see everyone on the bus he knew that none of them really wanted to go back so soon. He knew exactly how they felt. As the bus arrived at school all the kids reluctantly got off & walked inside feeling very nervous. The tension in the air was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Not a word was said in the hallways as everyone got their stuff & went to their 1ST class. During Homeroom Miss Spearwood addressed the students about ways to cope with the trauma.

"Good morning everyone. I know all of you don't really want to be back here so soon but unfortunately we can't delay anything school related any further. The guidance counsellor is always available for any of you when you need it. You're free to go whenever you feel the need to. Every teacher in school is willing to do so with any students during any class. It's hard to accept that something like this could happen here but as long as we remember the good times we shared with the victims we can all move forward & come together as a whole to prevent another tragedy like this from happening again" said Miss Spearwood.

The mood was still sombre throughout the entire period. Even during 2ND period things were still quite tense. During recess many kids stuck together in groups for security. It seemed as if everyone was playing together as 1 large group at times. As the day went on nothing major really happened. Until Elias had Science class the school day was going pretty normal. In science the students were conducting an experiment involving chemical reactions. They were given a specific set of instructions to make sure that nothing went wrong.

" _It looks like everything is going fine. Hopefully things can go back to normal soon & nothing crazy happens at least for a long time"_ thought Elias as he was conducting his results with the chemicals he had. Just when it seemed like everything was going OK a flame appeared as if out of nowhere. It turned out that a flammable liquid chemical had been spilled near a heater & when the heater was switched on it heated up the substance to the point that it combusted. Initially the fire was relatively small & the teacher tried to use a fire extinguisher to put it out. Unfortunately this caused to fire to spread & very soon it became so uncontrollable that it couldn't be put out by anyone in the room.

"I'll call the PAW Patrol & get them to help" said Elias as he grabbed his phone. Ryder was in another class out of sight from the science lab when he got the call.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder we have a serious problem. A chemical spill has started a fire in the science lab & it's gotten to the point where we can't put it out. We need the PAW Patrol to help" said Elias.

"Don't worry we'll put that fire out & make sure it doesn't do any damage" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall ended up tripping over a ball & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry guys. Let's bounce" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. We have to act quickly. A chemical spill has caused a fire at the school science lab & all the students & the teacher are still trapped inside. We have to rescue them & put the fire out" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to make sure that everyone is evacuated safely & that they don't get too close to the fire" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall I need you to put out the fire & treat anyone for injuries in case someone is hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Ready for a ruff ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole. Chase & Marshall deployed in their vehicles & raced to the school. By the time they arrived the fire alarm was going off & everyone in school except Elias' class had been evacuated.

"Chase make sure that nobody gets too close to the building. We need to secure the area" said Ryder.

"On it Ryder. Ruff cones" said Chase as he put traffic cones around the area where the fire was burning. Since the fire was on the 2ND floor Marshall had to use his ladder to get into the building. The fire had spread rapidly & there was a lot of smoke everywhere. Marshall put on his mask & started putting out the fire. The teacher directed the students to the window & went down Marshall's ladder. 1 at a time the students followed. Soon only Elias was left. When he noticed that Angel wasn't next to him he panicked.

"ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Elias.

There was no response.

"MARSHALL CAN YOU SEE ANGEL?" asked Elias.

"YES SHE'S STRUGGLING TO BREATHE. I'M BRINGING HER OVER NOW" yelled Marshall as he brought Angel to Elias. Angel was gasping for air & it seemed that she would pass out. Elias knew that he had to get out or they would choke on the fumes from the fire.

"I got you Angel. We're getting out now" said Elias as he scooped Angel in his arms.

"Thank god. I don't know how much longer I can last without much air" said Angel between gasps. As Elias was climbing out the window to climb down the ladder there was an explosion that ripped through the lab. The force of the blast knocked Angel & Elias off the ladder & into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Angel & Elias as they fell towards the ground.

"Chase your net" said Ryder.

"Ruff net" said Chase as his net shot out of his cannon. Angel & Elias landed on the net mere inches from the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Ryder.

"Yes we're fine" said Elias. Elias suddenly realised that Marshall was nowhere to be seen.

"GUYS MARSHALL WAS STILL IN THERE. WHERE DID HE GO?" yelled Elias.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard. Marshall's fire helmet had landed on the ground. Elias ran over to it & picked it up before turning to look at Ryder with a horrified look on his face.

"OH NO" cried Elias as he fell to his knees. 10 minutes later the fire died down. When Ryder went inside to check on Marshall he was devastated at what he saw. Marshall lay motionless on the floor.

"MARSHALL" yelled Ryder as he ran over & picked Marshall up. Despite his best attempts Ryder couldn't get Marshall to respond. He immediately ran outside again & brought Marshall to his firetruck. He converted it to ambulance form & grabbed his medical equipment. Unfortunately this wasn't enough to revive Marshall.

"Is he OK?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I need to get him to the pet parlour" said Ryder as he got on his ATV & sped towards Katie's Pet Parlour. Elias was devastated. Tears ran down his face as he watched Ryder speed off.

" _This doesn't look good. This is the 2_ _ND_ _tragic thing to happen at school in a week. 1_ _ST_ _that woman goes on a rampage & murders 2 ½ dozen people & now Marshall may be dead from a chemical fire. What could possibly happen next?"_ thought Elias as he waited for Ryder to return. Eventually Ryder returned by himself.

"How is he?" asked Elias.

"He's not looking too good. Katie said he may not survive" said Ryder.

Elias gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He prayed that Marshall would be alright. The rest of the school day was suspended & everyone was sent home early. Elias spent the next several hours lying on his bed hoping that Marshall would be OK. Eventually he went to the Lookout with Angel in tow. Ryder had already told the other pups what had happened & they were all devastated. All of them had been crying their eyes out. It was even worse since there was no way of knowing whether or not Marshall would survive. Later that afternoon they all went down to the pet parlour. Katie was sitting at the front desk as they walked in.

"Hey guys. Marshall is still unresponsive. You guys can go in & see him if you want" said Katie.

Elias, Ryder & the pups went into the back room where Marshall was lying unconscious on a gurney. All of them prayed for Marshall to wake up. Ryder & each of the pups took turns speaking to Marshall even though he wouldn't have heard them. Angel & Elias were last.

"Marshall please come back. Don't die on us. I don't know what this town would do without you. You saved both Angel & me. Neither of us would be here now if it wasn't for you. You're our hero Marshall & we love you" said Elias as he kissed Marshall's fore head. Suddenly Marshall slowly woke up. Everyone was amazed. They didn't expect him to regain consciousness so quickly.

"Oh man what happened to me?" asked Marshall.

"You were putting out the fire at the school & there was an explosion. It's amazing that you're still alive. None of us knew whether you would survive or not" said Elias.

"It's good to see that you're alright. If you died I think it would've been too much for everyone in town. We don't need any more deaths so soon after what happened last week" said Ryder.

Katie came in & saw that Marshall had regained consciousness. This came as a shock to her as she thought that he would be unconscious for at least a few days.

"It's good to see that you're up & running again Marshall. You've recovered quicker than I was expecting" said Katie.

"Does this mean I can move around again?" asked Marshall.

"I need to make sure you're not seriously hurt" said Katie.

After doing a quick check-up Katie gave Marshall the all clear. Elias, Ryder & the pups spent the rest of the afternoon at the Lookout. All of them were glad that there weren't any deaths that resulted from the fire. That night as Elias went to bed he thought about the events that transpired that day.

" _It's a miracle that everybody survived that fire. I don't think anyone would've expected Marshall to recover so quickly either. I just hope that nothing else goes wrong for a long time. It would be nice to just be able to get on with life without all these tragedies occurring"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
